An Impromptu Backstage Bicker
by fibi3
Summary: What do you get when you put 2 drama rivals in the same place backstage after a performance? An Impromptu Backstage Bicker, Staring Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez. All Dialogue. Troypay and Troyella Friendship.


**An Impromptu Backstage Bicker.**

* * *

"Congratulations everyone! Excellent last performance to end the most successful musical in the history of East High!"

"And it was all thanks to Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Gabriella for their part as the leading roles and all their efforts to advertise the play as the leading Senior Drama Club Members"

"PHOTO"

"Say Cheese"

"Please, who says that anymore. Say Fabulous"

"Sharpay."

"Gabriella"

"Fabulous doesn't work"

"what. Offcourse it works. Its fabulous. Fabulous is Fabulous. Fabulous works anywhere, anytime"

"But it doesn't make your mouth smile"

"So"

"That's the whole point of saying Cheese"

"But cheese is so icky, and sticky and yellow, and mouldy"

"And delicious"

"You eat cheese?"

"Yeah, why? Don't you?"

"No, Gabriella. Im, a Vegan. I don't eat any meat or animal products. Im totally against animal cruelty."

"But your wearing leather shoes"

"Fake leather shoes, gabi, sometimes, even if its not the most fashionable thing, you have to make comprimises"

"Woah. Sharpay Evans wearing **fake** leather shoes. I didn't think id ever hear that, in my life"

"Yeah, well. I stand up for things I believe in. Got a problem with that?"

"Girls, Girls, break it up"

"Troy. I don't know how you stand her. _She eats meat_"

"Sharpay. So do I"

"Yeah, well. _What!?_ You eat meat?"

"Ah, yes"

"Why haven't I noticed that?"

"Because, your to engrosses eating your own meal that you don't look to see what im having to eat"

"yeah, well. What can I say. I like my food"

"That's a change"

"Shut up Gabi"

"Guys, Guys. Cant my two best friends get along.. for once?"

"Ahh… yeah, that's never going to happen"

"But, you guys worked on the play together. Come on, you cant hate each other that much"

"Troy. You obviously don't understand the female brain"

"For once, Gabi, were moving in the same direction"

"Are you actually agreeing with me Sharpay?"

"Just this once Gabi. Don't get used to It. Its never going to happen again"

"Mkay. Whatever you want to believe"

"I will believe whatever I want to believe"

"I never said id stop you"

"Stop being a smartass Montez"

"Me? A Smartass? You must have me mixed up with someone else Sharpay."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to believe"

"Hm, id never take Sharpay Evans to use other peoples calls"

"that's not your call Montez. It has been around forever. You wernt the first person I heard saying that"

"Whatever"

"Guys, please. Break it up… As amusing as it is. Everyone wants to go, were having dinner with the cast remember"

"Montez, stop holding me up. Im sick of your ridiculous attitude, you think your so good"

"Sharpay"

"You cant talk Sharpay. You walk around here like you're the Queen. You just expect people to move out of your way"

"That's because I am the Queen Montez. Now **move** before I lose my mind from lack of food"

"Gabi, don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"Very funny"

_well, this was probably a waste of time to write. but, oh well. i started writing an episode for Break ups Make ups, and it turned into this, i just made a few adjustments._

_its all dialogue, as you can see. and i hope you figured out who was who. some of them are just randoms, and then theres the 2 main - Sharpay and Gabriella, and then Troy. But yeah. i actually want to write a gabpay soon, so, i guess thats why it turned into this, not a troypay, like i was intending it to be. and i hope i didnt totally miss gabis and sharpays characters. im trying to make my stories more real, and not OC and having sharpay as nice. but, its a tad hard to write witty comments and such sometimes.. but, yeah, i hope it worked (:_

_tell me what you think._

_and im sorry for the wait on Break Ups Make Ups. I didnt realise it has been nearly 7 months since i last updated : and im soooo sorry. im going to try and write episode 7 now, right after i post this, and ill see where i get to._

_toodles;  
fibi xo_


End file.
